<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Bear Your Soul by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364781">To Bear Your Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind'>ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Harry's POV, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home after a late night and has some musings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Bear Your Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was dark as Harry entered, the auto lights only flickering on once he’d locked the door behind him and reset the alarm. It was a few minutes after two in the morning, and he was only now returning from the Labs since he’d left at five-thirty the previous morning. He’d been working on an upgrade for Jesse’s suit though, so the long day had been worth it, knowing now that she’d be a little safer. The only thing he missed was her. He’d left before she’d woken up, and now, he was returning home long after she’d gone back to sleep. He left his boots in the hall, tossed his jacket over the back of an armchair, and walked quietly into the bedroom.<b><br/>
</b></p>
<p>It was a surprise to see the bedside lamp still on, but he didn’t need to be a genius to figure out why after a quick glance of the bed. A book lay discarded, perched precariously at the edge, covers crumpled around her waist, she lay asleep, half curled on his side of the bed. She’d tried to stay awake for him.</p>
<p>Harry smiled, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest for a moment, drinking in the sight of seeing her so content. When his own weariness started to creep in, he showered and changed as quickly and quietly as possible. He returned to her still sound asleep but had shifted so she was sprawled over the bed, arms curled around his pillow protectively. It was clear that there wasn’t going to be any space for him. Not without risking waking her up. She’d scold him for it in the morning when she found out he’d opted to sleep in a spare bedroom instead of just rousing her, but she also didn’t get that he’d rather sleep outside than see her disturbed.</p>
<p>He paused to pull the covers up over her shoulders. She sighed softly in her sleep and pressed her cheek further into his pillow. His heart ached. He knew he should leave, but he couldn’t. He sat on the edge, fingers reaching up to gently brush over a sleep warmed cheek.</p>
<p>She looked beautiful like this, of course, she always looked beautiful, but at ease and content, with no worries or burdens to carry, she truly was magnificent. He didn’t tell her that enough. He wasn’t good with those kinds of words. But she knew. He hoped she knew. She deserved to know just how much he adored her. She deserved more than that, really. She deserved to have someone who could tell her every day that she was wonderful and loved so, so much. </p>
<p>Because she was. If she could read his mind, she’d see it. Feel it. It left him breathless, sometimes, just how much he loved her. </p>
<p>When he’d traveled to another Earth in a desperate attempt to save Jesse, he’d expected to lose himself to the darkness that threatened to swallow him whole each day. Instead, he’d found a light, a beacon in the dark to guide him back out and to a home, he never thought he’d have again. She’d come into his life and melted the ice encasing his heart with kind eyes and a warm smile and a sandwich because he’d forgotten to eat again. A ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on, a hand holding his through the thick and thins of Zoom and Savitar.</p>
<p>She’d seen the good in him when he couldn’t see it himself, soothed him through bad dreams, put up with early mornings and late nights, and sometimes not seeing each other for days because of work. </p>
<p>He may not have been the worst of men, but his list of bad deeds ran long enough that he still wasn’t sure what he’d done exactly to be worthy of such a fierce and sturdy love. </p>
<p>But it made him all the more determined to make himself worthy of it, to be the man she wanted to wake up next to for the rest of their lives. There was nothing he wanted more. Now he had the love of an exceptional woman again, he never wanted to lose it.</p>
<p>She stirred in her sleep, fingers curling and gripping the white cotton pillowcase. Hiding her face in it, the pained whimper was muffled but still loud in the silence of the room.</p>
<p>The sound tore straight through him, gutting him to the core.</p>
<p>He wasn’t the only one who suffered from nightmares. She’d been through hell and back right along with him, and after Savitar, the dreams had gotten worse.</p>
<p>“It’s just a dream,” he whispered, rubbing her shoulder through the covers. “And I’m here. I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p>
<p>She tensed under his touch, and with a sharp inhale her eyes fluttered open. She blinked, disoriented from the dream, for a few seconds. Then her eyes focused on him and instantly she relaxed. A small, tired smile crept onto her face. “Hi,” she mumbled, voice thick and rough from sleep.</p>
<p>“Hi yourself.” Sliding his hand up, he cupped her cheek, returning her smile when she leaned into the touch. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, turning to press a kiss to his palm. “Same one as usual.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Not your fault.” She yawned and shifted onto her back so she could see him properly. “How long have you been home?”</p>
<p>“Not long.”</p>
<p>“You should’ve woken me.”</p>
<p>“You looked too peaceful. And I like watching you sleep.”</p>
<p>“That’s creepy,” she chuckled and he chuckled with her. “Well, I’m awake now, so-”</p>
<p>He nodded and slid into bed next to her. She curled around him immediately, and feeling her hand on his chest, he was glad he’d decided to go without a t-shirt. Her fingers found the old bullet wound, the injury that had been the catalyst in catapulting them together, just like they always did, carefully tracing the marred skin. For his part, he let one hand rest on her forearm, and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her flush to his side and holding her tight. </p>
<p>She may have brushed it off, but he knew better than to believe she was fine after the nightmare. He also knew that if she didn’t want to talk, she’d want to be close, to feel him and know he was there. And that he could do.</p>
<p>The silence between them dragged on. She was relaxing more with each passing second, and he could feel the pull of sleep tugging on him. He’d hold off until she fell back to sleep. It wouldn’t be long, he thought, but before she did, he needed to say something.</p>
<p>“I love you, you know that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>She tilted her head to look up at him. “I know. And I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He could barely stand the way she looked at him. He didn’t deserve to be looked at with that much adoration. </p>
<p>“You never tell me you love me first.”</p>
<p>She was right. He always said it back, but the words never left his mouth on their own. “I know…that’s…that’s why I said it. I needed you to know that I do…that I love you…and that…” he paused, took a breath to find the words lodged in the back of his throat, “having the most beautiful woman by my side makes me the luckiest man in the multiverse.”</p>
<p>“Harrison…” she said, looking away and hiding her face the way she did whenever she was embarrassed.</p>
<p>She didn’t believe him, he could tell, and it broke his heart. He’d keep telling her, he’d say the words every day until she did, even if it went against his own nature. It’s what she deserved. </p>
<p>Task set, he kissed the top of his head. “Sleep, honey.”</p>
<p>She nodded, kissing his collarbone in response. “I’m glad I have you, Harry,” she whispered into the skin.</p>
<p>He let the words soak into him and warm his soul. “And you always will. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>